


Cover for Bel Canto

by chloelomett



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bel Canto, Cover Art, Fanart, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloelomett/pseuds/chloelomett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To express my gratitude to the wonderful bendingsignpost for writing such a beautiful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Bel Canto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[link](http://photo.weibo.com/2820194697/wbphotos/large/mid/3675355560605842/pid/a818c189tw1edatv67tj0j20xr1btqik) to full size 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the story, drop what you are doing and go read it right now, you will LOVE it I promise.


End file.
